


Fire In The Sky

by monkiainen



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Final Battle, Hair Braiding, Happy Ending, M/M, Reminiscing, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Gimli's thoughts before and after the final battle against Sauron.





	Fire In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



There was fire in the sky, but it was not an ordinary fire. The Eye of Sauron was above them, watching them. It made Gimli's skin itch, and truth to be told, it made him just a little bit afraid of what was to come.

But they had a duty to withhold – they were here just for one reason. It was their job to keep the evil eye fixated on them so Frodo and Sam could finish what they started and destroy the One Ring. Gimli glimpsed at the beautiful elf standing beside him and felt his heart burst with joy. Even if he would die here, today, in this forsaken battlefield, he would die happy with his one true love by his side. For that was what Legolas was to him – his _er_. If anyone had told Gimli before this adventure he would not only find his soulmate but he was an elf no less, Gimli would have been furious. An elf and a dwarf? Unheard of!

And yet here they were, standing side by side, waiting for the battle to begin. Gimli would happily die in the battle if would mean Legolas could keep his life. By the name of Mahal Gimli hoped it wouldn't come to that because they still had so much to do, to experience together.

Somewhere in the distance Aragorn was shouting _"For Frodo!"_ , and then they all were charging against Sauron's forces. Gimli and Legolas were fighting side by side, moving in total synch. Not one foe was left untouched by their united force – if anything the Uruk-hai seemed to avoid the unusual pair. It felt like the battle was going for ages, until it all stopped suddenly. Gimli was confused at first what was going on, but then he realised Frodo and Sam must have succeeded in their task – Mount Doom was erupting, and the Eye of Sauron had disappeared, leaving his army in disarray.

Later on, when the Fellowship was huddled together once more, Gimli only had eyes for Legolas. They had made it, alive, both of them intact. It was a miracle and yet it wasn't – Gimli had never doubted his partner's abilities in the battlefield. Maybe now they could find a place to live together, a place they could call home. Erebor was out of the question, as well as Mirkwood – the first would be too suffocating for an elf, and the latter was not a place for a dwarf. They had all the time in the world to search and look the perfect place for them.

The night had fallen, leaving only Gimli and Legolas awake by the fire. Legolas was braiding Gimli's hair, a gesture more intimate than anything else. Gimli may not have the traditional metal beads in his hair, but the wooden ones Legolas had made for him were more valuable than even mithril. They were made out of love, a love that would conquer everything. With those thoughts in mind Gimli kissed his lover under the moonlit sky, wishing the moment would last forever.


End file.
